Absolutely(Story of a Girl)
by Son Chiyu
Summary: This was a story inspired by Dragon with a Shotgun. Goku finds the daughter of his deceased friend as he visits the planet. So, he decides to take her back to Earth and raise her as his own, for the sake of his friend. Will she adapt to her new family, or will she already fit in? The story title is a song title by Nine Days. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Goku had decided it was time to see an old friend. He'd been to the planet a few times before, but hadn't been there in a while.

_'__Good thing it's only a few hours away,'_

he thought. _'or else I'd be here for a while!' _

***-Time skip: 3 ½ hours later-* **

"Finally, it's in sight!"

He was enthusiastic to see Kaito again. But when it came into full view, he could tell something wasn't right. When he landed, he took notice of the dull lighting.

"What happened here?"

Then he felt a flicker of energy. It was a weak signal, but a hope for life on the dead world. He sat and waited for the flicker again. When he did catch it, it was longer than last time; giving him enough time for Instant Transmission. When he popped into the house, however, he recognized everything around him. He saw Kaito lying lifelessly on the ground. Kaito was gone now. He was glad he had control over his emotions. Even if he did, he still shed a tear for his friend. That's when it happened again… He felt the flicker for a third time, coming from the basement. So he went to see what it was. That's when the wave crashed harder against him. There was a little girl in the farthest corner, crying. She had black, curly hair and bright, blue eyes. She looked no older than five and as tall as Goten at most. It was interesting that the inhabitants looked just like earthlings. It fascinated him for not being human himself.

"Wh-Who a-are you? Where's my Daddy!?"

He held his hands up in defense.

"Calm down, I just got here!"

He climbed down the last few steps.

"Your Dad and I were best friends. My name's Goku."

"Goku?"

She relaxed her shoulders.

"Daddy told me a lot about the adventures you guys went on!"

"Did he?"

"Yeah!"

He sat down and she walked up to him and he put her on his lap.

"One time, Daddy told me that there was a bad guy here a long time ago, and that you guys trained for a long time and you fought together. But he never told me the end. Will you tell me? Please?"

_'They were probably in the middle of disaster before he could tell her the rest. Poor_ baby,'

"Well, we didn't win the first time, so we told him to come back in a year. And he did. But, he didn't know that your Dad and I trained without stopping for that whole year. We only stopped to eat, go to the bathroom, and to sleep. Then guess what happened when we fought?"

"You won?"

"That's right, we did!"

He tickled her sides; making her wiggle and giggle **(A.N. Ha-ha, I rhymed… I'm keeping that in.) **

"Guess what?"

"Huh?"

She was still catching her breath.

"I got here from another planet."

"Really!?"

"Yeah! Now, what do you say we get out of here?"

"What about Daddy?"

"I'll tell you later. There's a reason Daddy has to stay."

"Oh, okay."

She didn't know this, but she'd thank him for it later. He distracted her long enough to get her out of the house without seeing her parents' bodies or the bad shape her home was in.

"You really took on a monster?"

"Yeah, and if he stood on my head, the monster was still taller!"

"Wow!"

He got into the ship and closed the door. She yawned.

"You tired?"

She nodded.

"Well, you have to sit with me until we can unbuckle, then you can lay down, alright?"

"Okay."

He strapped her in, strapped himself, and then he took off. Once it was stable, he unstrapped her and cradled her. Once she was asleep, he laid her down on some extra blankets and covered her with another. He sat back down ad looked up to the sky. Or, the roof in this matter.

"She's just like you, Kaito. I just wish I would've gotten there sooner. This probably wouldn't've happened."

Unbeknownst to him, Kaito was looking down on him; smiling.

"Thank you for saving her, Son Goku. Raise her to be strong and caring, like you."

He had sworn he could hear Kaito, and so he smiled at the journey ahead of him. He couldn't wait to see what would happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

Goku was steering through an asteroid field when he heard the pitter patter of feet across the floor. She walked up to him and held his free hand.

"Where are we?"

"We're close to Earth, but we have to get through this first."

"Oh. Goku?"

"Huh?"

"You said you would tell me why Dad couldn't come."

He pushed the autopilot button, unstrapped, and then lifted her into his lap.

"Well, when I got there… You were the only one… Alive."

"Alive? Does that mean that he-"

He nodded, confirming her question. She cried.

"I know, I know. It's okay."

He couldn't do anything but try to quiet her cries. He stood up and rocked her back and forth.

"Shhh. I know, I miss him, too."

Her cries soon turned sobs, and sobs to quiet sniffles.

"Do I have to call you Daddy, now?"

"No, you call me whatever you feel like calling me."

"Well, I'm calling you Daddy, okay?"

"Alright, if you want to."

All of a sudden, the little screen went from black to Bulma's face. Wait, what?

"Hey, Goku! Just letting you know that you're clear to land… Who's the kid?"

Kaina shyly hid her face in his chest.

"This is Kaina. I'll tell you the rest when we land."

"Alright. See you soon!"

"Same!"

Then the screen went black.

"You wanna see something before we land?"

"Sure."

"Look out there."

She turned in his lap to see the great space outside the windshield.

"Wow! It's so pretty!"

"Yeah, it is, huh?"

"Yep!"

"Let's get strapped in so that we can land, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy!"

He smiled. He liked to be called Daddy again. He hadn't been called that since Gohan was 9. Goten didn't call him that, he went straight to Dad.**(A.N. He didn't stay dead after the Cell Games) **

She sat down.

"Can I try to strap in?"

"Go ahead."

She almost had it, until the second strap somehow got tangled with the other strap.

"Uh-oh. I need help."

He laughed, unstrapped her, untangled her, and then strapped her.

"That was close, good job!"

Then he sat and strapped himself in, and took off the autopilot.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. We're going in!"

He maneuvered the controls and pushed buttons when needed. Finally, he landed the ship near the Capsule Corp. building.

"Let's go inside. I have a feeling you'll have a friend inside!"

"Really!?"

"Yeah! His name's Goten."

"Oh. What's he like?"

"Well, he's nice and funny, and he loves to play dinosaurs."

"Me, too! But we didn't call them dinosaurs on Planet Sadala **(A.N. DBS Reference. She is Saiyan, but this planet is also in Universe 7. I did that because I can****J****)**, we called them chompers. Everyone said that when you saw one, you called it a dinosaur, and they called it both names."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, let's go inside, okay?"

"Yeah!"

They walked inside the huge building and stopped at the entrance.

"Hey, Vegeta! Where's Bulma at?"

"That's not important, Kakarott. Tell me who the child is!"

"Calm down."

Kaina was surprised that Goku was so calm. She looked at the man he was talking to and immediately regretted it. He was a scary man, and even though he was short, he frightened her. She clung to Goku's leg and let a few tears slip through. Goku picked her up and held her to his chest.

"It's really import-"

"Hi, Dad! How was your trip?"

He sighed and bent down.

"Hey Goten, Trunks, come here real quick."

They walked over; confusion written all over their faces."

He set her on her feet and faced her toward the boys.

"Boys, this is Kaina. Say hi."

"H-Hello."

He chuckled but continued.

"She needs someone to play with. Can you guys keep her company?"

"Sure, Dad! But you have to tell me everything when we leave!"

"Okay, I will. Have fun!"

After the kids went upstairs, Goku told Vegeta he'd tell him and Bulma at the same time. He agreed and led him to her lab.

"Hey, Goku! Where's the girl?"

"Kaina went upstairs with Goten and Trunks."

Then he laughed.

"She's calling me 'Daddy' now."

"Aww, that's sweet!"

Then he told them about what all happened.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Goku."

"Don't worry, I'll live."

"Well, Kakarott, you better get home to your banshee before she comes over here."

"VEGETA!"

"Don't worry, Bulma. Even though it's harsh, he's right. I'll go get the kids."

"Alright, Goku. We'll see you later!"

"Alright!"

He walked out of the lab and upstairs.

"Kaina, Goten, time to go home."

They both got up, said goodbye to Trunks.

"Can we come back tomorrow, Daddy?"

"Yeah, because Bulma and I have to talk about something."

"Yay!"

"Hold on tight!"

He yelled. Within seconds, they were home.

"Wow, that's amazing, Daddy!"


	3. Chapter 3

Goten looked at her weird, then up at Goku.

"Ready to go in?"

He instantly forgot about it and nodded.

"Alright. Remember to wipe your feet, though, Goten. We don't want Mom to get mad at you."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Okay!"

They wiped their feet, then entered the house; Kaina clinging to his shirt.

"Chi! Gohan! We're home!"

They came downstairs and stopped when they saw 3 people by the door.

"Hey, Dad. Umm. Who's that?"

"Yeah, Goku, why do you have a little girl?"

"I'll tell you both in a minute,"

He turned to Goten and set Kaina down.

"Go ahead and take your shoes off so you can show her around."

"Okay."

He did as told and then grabbed her hand.

"Wanna come play?"

"Sure."

They ran into Goten's room to play dinosaurs.

"So, Goku. Why is she here?"

"Well, I went to Sadala and noticed that it was off. Well, apparently something had happened and everyone was… gone. I did find Kaito, but in a different situation than I thought I would. That's actually his daughter and was the only life on the poor, dead, planet. So, I brought her home, and we made an instant bond. I'll be honest, I love that I'm being called 'Daddy' for the first time in 7 years!"

Chichi smiled.

_'__He's upset about Kaito, so she's his reminder of him. Not to mention he probably feels responsible for it.' _

"How old is she?"

"Kaina's only 3, but her 4th birthday's tomorrow, actually."

"Wow, she's so young."

"I know. That's why it was hard to tell her about her father so soon, but if I hadn't, it'd just be harder to tell her when she got older."

"I understand."

Chichi hugged him in reassurance and he held her back. Gohan went out of the room to see what the littles were up to.

_'__I guess it feels pretty great to be a big brother of two… Not to mention that Goten got his first dream job.'_

He stopped by the door and peaked in.

"Hey, Kaina? I have a question."

"Huh?"

"You're quite a bit smaller than me. How old are you?"

"I'm gonna be 4 tomorrow!"

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"That's awesome!"

"Hey, Goten?"

"Huh?"

"How old are you?"

"I'm 7. Tomorrow we'll be 3 years apart!"

_'__You two are still 3 years apart no matter whose birthday is first!'_

"I'm tired."

"Really? It's only 1:30 in the afternoon."

_'__She probably still took naps on her planet.'_

That's when he stepped in.

"Do you take naps still?"

"Yeah."

He got onto his knees and opened his arms.

"Come here."

She walked over to him and he picked her up.

"I'll be back to play dinosaurs with you, okay?"

"Yay! Okay, but hurry back!"

"I'll try, squirt."

He laid his head on hers, which was lying on his left shoulder.

"You can sleep in my room, okay?"

"Okay. What's your name?"

"Gohan."

"Gohan, are you my big brother?"

"If you want me to be."

"So I have two big brothers. I didn't have any siblings on Sadala. Or friends."

"Well, I'm sure you'll make a lot of friends here. So, do you wake up easily?"

"Not really. Why?"

"I just have to know so if I need something or to study, I know that if I step on a creaky floorboard, I won't wake you up."

She laughed and nuzzled a bit into his shoulder.

"That won't wake me up. A lot of people have dropped things as big as you and it didn't wake me up!"

"That must be a lot of stuff."

"Yeah, it was."

He felt her relax in his grip and her Ki and breathing were steady. _'And she's out.' _He laid her in his bed and covered her up. Then he got started on his studies.

_'__Crap, I still have some of my homework unfinished! I need to do this before anything… Good thing I know this already.' _

Then the door opened.

"Gohan, are you done with your studies?"

He put a finger over his lips, then pointed to Kaina. He then spoke only a little above a whisper.

"Almost, Goten. Tell Mom I only have a few pages of homework left, okay?"

"Okay, but hurry!"

"I will."

He closed the door and ran to tell them the news.

"Hey Dad, will you come play with me?"

"Didn't Gohan say he'd play with you?"

"Yeah, but he still has only a few pages of homework to do."

"Good, he's finally finishing those."

"Well, let's go play outside and let him work in… Wait, wasn't Kaina with you?"

"Yeah, but she fell asleep, so Gohan laid her in his bed and told me she probably still took naps."

"Oh. Well, she's still pretty little, so maybe so. Well, let's play outside and get some fresh air, okay?"

"Yeah! We can play hide and seek!"

"Sounds good!"

He grabbed Goku's hand and outside they went. Chichi smiled and thought aloud to herself.

"I'll never understand how they get along so well."


	4. Chapter 4

***-Time skip: 3:45 p.m.-***

"Goku, Goten! Time to come in, it's going to rain!"

"Okay, Mom, we're coming"

"Gohan! Come here, please!"

"Okay!"

She heard him jump down every step.

_'What does that boy think he's doing?' _

Then the jumps were followed by a high pitched squeal and laughter.

_'__Nevermind, then.' _

"What do you need?"

"I was going to ask you to wake her up, but nevermind. Although, I do need you to do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Your father and I have to take Goten to the doctor and the dentist, and you know he hates both of those. So, I need you to take her with you tomorrow so that she isn't influenced by Goten too much."

"Got it."

Then he thought about it.

"Wait, I'm taking her with me… to school?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"N-No!"

"Good."

Just then, the door opened and the two boys ran in; wiping their feet as quickly as possible.

"What's wrong, boys?"

"Raining. It's too cold to just sit outside in it."

"Well yeah, it's been cold for the past few days! I'll turn on the heater, then see what we can do about clothes for Kaina."

She laid on Gohan's shoulder wrapped in a blanket and was still shivering yet smiling.

"Well, you just turn up the heater and relax with the kids. I can do _something _once in a while."

She smiled and nodded.

"Alright. Good luck."

He took her into his arms and up into the attic.

"Let's see what we have up here. What are your favorite colors?"

"Blue and green!"

"Okay, we'll look through everything."

He found a box labeled **_Gohan's clothes age 3_**. Chichi was always specific with the boxes for if they ever had another child.

"I think this one's got some."

He brought out a shirt and pair of pants out; specifically blue and green.

"Try these on, and I'll keep looking."

"Okay."

He searched for anything else that would be at least a little girly, but not too girly, as she obviously liked to get her hands dirty.

"They fit, Daddy! And they're green and blue!"

"Come here and let me see."

She ran to him and put her arms out.

"See? But the pants are kinda falling off."

"We can fix that."

He found a yellow obi in the box, and tied it around her waist.

"Better?"

"Yeah! Thanks, Daddy!"

"You're welcome, baby. Wanna come look with me?"

"Yeah!"

She sat in his lap, and they spent about a half hour looking through the boxes. Then, they brought out some things like Goten's old bed with the side railing, and one of Gohan's old dressers.

"You can use these for now, and tomorrow, we'll paint them, okay?"

"I like painting! It's fun!"

"Well, tell Gohan to come here, and just go sit down with Mommy."

"Okay!"

He watched her climb down the ladder; making sure she didn't fall.

"Gohan! Daddy needs you! He's in the attic!"

"Alright."

Gohan got up and Kaina sat down.

"Hi, Mommy."

Chichi smiled and lifted her left arm for her to crawl under.

_'__You know, I'm actually glad to have another child, and to have another girl in the house.'_

"What do you need, Dad?"

"Get the paint from the basement… We're gonna surprise her tomorrow with a brand new room, and paint your guy's walls whatever."

"Finally, they won't be white. I can't focus when I'm surrounded by white walls like a crazy house."

Goku laughed.

"Well, I'm gonna fill these drawers with some clothes real quick. Meet me in the room we'll start with."

"Alright!"

He jumped down without using the ladder.

_'__That's my boy!'_

Goten started to fall asleep, when he heard Gohan jump out of the attic.

"Mom?"

"What?"

"What was that sound?"

"Probably your father and Gohan in the attic."

He nodded and laid back onto her chest. She looked over at Kaina. Her eyes threatened to close.

"Kaina?"

Her eyes opened and looked up.

"Huh?"

"Are you still tired?"

"Yeah. When Daddy got me from Sadala, I was awake for two days because I was scared."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we'll have dinner early tonight, and you can sleep with me and Daddy until your room is fixed."

"Okay, Mommy."

"Go ahead and rest if you need to, though."

"Okay."

Her eyes shut and both kids were asleep.

_'__I hope she doesn't eat like them. Or else I'll never be able to afford anything!'_

"Hey, Mom? Where are the paint brushes?"

"Under my bed. Why?"

"You'll see!"

She was confused, but waved it off seeing that he told Goku where they were.

_'__They're up to something, but nothing too bad…_

_Hopefully.'_


	5. Chapter 5

***-Time skip: 8:00 p.m.-* **

They had all just eaten dinner early and were now getting ready for bed. As promised, Kaina was sleeping with Goku and Chichi. Currently, Goku was laid down with Kaina and stroking her hair while Chichi tucked Goten in. Then she walked into the room.

"Goku," She whispered.

"Goten wants you. I think he needs reassurance for tomorrow."

He nodded.

"Stay here with her."

"Don't worry."

He walked into his youngest son's room in hopes of getting him to properly rest.

"Hey, buddy, what's wrong?"'

"I d-don't w-wanna sleep!"

"Why not?"

He sat on the bed and little Goten climbed into his lap and cried.

"I don't wanna go to the dentist or the doctor! Th-they'll give me sh-shots!"

"Not this time, you've already had your shots. They just need to give you checkups and make sure you're healthy."

"But wh-what if I j-just n-need one?"

"Well then I'll be right by you. I won't let them hurt you, buddy."

"What if th-the dentist n-needs t-to use the s-scary thing f-for my teeth?"

"Like I said before. I won't let them hurt you. I'll be right by you."

"What if-"

"Goten, stop. They won't hurt you, buddy. I promise."

"O-Okay. Dad?"

"Huh?"

"C-Can you sleep with me tonight? Please?"

"Of course, buddy. Let me tell Mom so she doesn't get worried."

He walked into the bedroom but stopped as he noticed he'd have a hard time with this.

"Daddy, where were you?"

"Goten's scared to go to the doctor and dentist tomorrow, and I was going to lay down with him."

"Can I come with you? The storm's scary and Mommy's asleep."

He picked her up and kissed her head.

"Yeah, let's leave Mommy to sleep."

He walked back to Goten's room to see that he wasn't there.

"Where'd he go?"

"Maybe Gohan's room?"

"Let's see."

He opened Gohan's bedroom door, and Goten was under Gohan's arm and already asleep.

"Someone's impatient."

So, he closed the door and walked back into his room.

"Lay down by Mommy so I can go to the bathroom."

"Okay, Daddy."

She laid in the middle of the bed and waited. As soon as the bathroom door opened, however, the power went out. That's what started the waterworks.

"Aww, it's okay, Kai, hold on."

She sat at the edge of the bed and waited for him. Then he picked her up.

"It's okay, Kaina. Daddy's gotcha."

He laid under the covers with her on top of his chest; slowly drifting off.

"Love you, Daddy."

"Love you, too, Kai."

"Night."

"Night."

They were peaceful until the thunder rumbled and the lightning streaked through the sky.

Then she started to cry again, but thankfully not as loud.

"Don't worry, baby. Nothing will hurt you when I'm around."

"Promise?"

"I promise. You wanna know something interesting?"

"What?"

"The thunder is the angels bowling, and the lightning is when they strike."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"** (A.N. This is something my Mamaw had told me when I was little so that I wouldn't be scared, so I added some childhood magic) **

"That's awesome, Daddy! Is it really true?"

"Yep. I've been there before, and then I came back. I've seen all of that."

"Do you know any stories?"

"Not right now, but I think I can ask Mommy tomorrow."

"Okay."

She yawned and stretched her arms around his neck, which he responded to by holding her to him with one arm; the other propping his head up.

_'__She needs a nickname… Gohan's Bub and Goten's both buddy and bean. But, she's the only girl I've got, so maybe, I don't know, princess? … Perfect!' _

Tomorrow is the day I've been waiting for… Gohan and Kaina go to school! How will the day go on? Will he make it? Won't he? Find out on the next Dragon Ball Z: Owned by me!

**Lol, I'm bored. Hope you enjoyed this chappie, and don't forget to Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chichi's alarm went off, so she sat up and turned it off, then woke Goku up.

"Morning, Chi."

"Hey, Goku? Why don't you just stay home with Kaina, and I'll take Goten?"

"Because I promised him I wouldn't let them give him any shots or for the dentist use the 'scary thing' in his mouth."

"What if they need to?"

"I told him if they do, that I won't let them hurt him. All I have to do is tell him it won't hurt. At least, the fillers won't."

She sighed and got up to get dressed.

"Alright. At least I know she's with Gohan and not Roshi."

Goku laughed and also got up.

"I'll get them up."

"You don't have to wake Gohan. Just get Goten up and he'll jump on his stomach until he sits up."

He picked Kaina up off of the bed and laid her head on his right shoulder. She was still asleep but needed to be up soon.

"I'll be back."

"Alright."

He walked to Gohan's room; just remembering that he slept with Gohan.

"Goten, get up."

He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning, Dad."

"Good morning, Goten. Can you get Gohan up for me, please?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, hurry so he isn't late… Again."

Then he walked to the next room, which was soon to be Kaina's, and laid her down to pick out something. He found green pants and a dark blue t-shirt with a yellow belt and Goten's old yellow tennis shoes. Next step was to wake her up; a pretty easy task, if you ask him.

"Kaina, wake up, you've got to go with Gohan to school today!"

She opened her eyes but didn't get up.

"Hi, Daddy."

"Hi, princess. You ready to get dressed?"

"Yeah, I guess." She got up and rubbed her eyes. So with that, he left her to change and went into his own room to change. **(A.N. We all know what Goku wears, so there's no reason to narrate through that XD.) **Every bedroom door opened near the same time and they went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning, Mom."

"Morning, Mom!"

"Good morning, Mommy!"

"Good morning, guys."

She laughed and set the feast on the table. Goku gave Kaina a serving and Chichi served herself, then gave the boys permission to dig in. Then, finally, it was time to leave. After their goodbyes, they went their separate ways.

"Hey, Gohan?"

"Huh?"

"What's school like?"

"You'll see."

Finally, they landed at the front of Orange Star High. But, they were met by Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener in the class.

"Hey, Gohan!"

"Hi, Erasa."

"Why do you have a toddler, nerd-boy?" "This is my little sister, Kaina. I had to bring her because my brother Goten has two appointments, and he's not too good with doctors. They didn't want him to encourage her."

"How old is he?"

"He's 7." Videl stood in front of him; making Kaina cling tighter to his leg.

"What are you hiding?"

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"Bubba?"

She stopped and looked downward. And for the first time ever, we heard two words slip through.

"I'm sorry."

Everyone stopped and looked in dismay. She bent down and smiled at the girl clinging onto Gohan's leg.

"What's your name?"

"K-K-Kaina. W-What's yours, miss?"

"My name's Videl,"

She stuck her hand out.

"Nice to meet you." She looked at her hand then to Gohan.

"Go ahead,"

She shakily grabbed her hand, and shook it, then hid behind his leg again. Then the bell rang, and he picked her up.

"Let's go, Sissy. Today's only a half day, so it won't be as long as usual."

Erasa elbowed Videl in the side and whispered.

"Look how adorable that is!"

"I see it, Erasa. Now, let's get to class."

She said; following Gohan. Erasa grabbed Sharpener and dragged him behind her into homeroom. Thankfully, they made it in time, and sat down right as the teacher walked in; Kaina sitting on Gohan's lap.

"Good morning, class. Today is only a half day which means you'll all be staying in homeroom and go home for lunch."

"Bubba, does that mean we can see Mommy and Daddy soon?"

"Yep, we can see them sooner than we thought!"

"I can't wait to see big brother!"

He laughed and then registered her words.

"Is that Goten's new name for you?"

"Yep!"

"Son Gohan, is there a problem over there?"

"N-No, sir!"

"Good. Now, as I was saying, you won't have any other classes except this one. But it's not just for today. Since it's your last week of school, you'll all be in this class for the rest of the week, so remember this schedule."

The class cheered.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom."

That was until they walked through the door.

**Cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed! Plz R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Yeah, I need to take my son home. I know school just started, but it's important."

"Wait… Do I know you?"

"I couldn't tell ya."

Videl stood up; noticing him quite quickly for a minor in this generation.

"I know you, you're Son Goku! You defeated King Piccolo when you were like 12!"

The class started to talk and try to guess who he as here for.

"Well, c' mon, Gohan you're Mom's waiting outside with Goten for us."

He stood up and hid his face.

"Ready to go, sissy?"

"Yep!"

He handed Kaina to Goku.

"Hey nerd-boy, why didn't you tell us your Dad was one of the greatest martial artists of all time?!"

"Umm,"

He looked from his classmates to his Dad.

"Hey Dad, should we get going?"

Goku laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah, you're Mom's dealing with a very upset Goten."

"Why's he so upset?"

"He got a shot and now he's paranoid that they'll use the 'scary thing' in his mouth at the dentist."

He hung his head down and they walked out of the classroom.

"Daddy?"

"What's up, chicken butt?"

"Why did Goten cry?"

"He doesn't like the doctors, so he overreacts."

"Huh?"

"He cries when he doesn't need to."

"Oh. Well, I'll make him feel better!"

"Good."

"Goku, please hurry!"

They turned and seen Goten still sobbing in Chichi's arms.

"Sorry 'bout the wait, honey."

He took Goten into his other arm with Kaina still in his left arm.

"Hi, big brother."

"Hi, sissy."

"We need to get him to the dentist, and I forgot that I made you an appointment, too, Gohan."

"Oh, right. Now I remember you telling me that last Friday."

"Do you think she could go in with you?"

"Sure. You going to have me show her it's not scary?"

"Yep,"

She looked over and Goten was holding Kaina's hand.

"Though, we might have a problem separating them."

"Ready to go?"

They nodded, went outside, and he set Kaina and Goten down; holding Kaina's hand.

"Grab on, and we can go home real quick for bathroom breaks."

"In other words, your father needs to pee."

He laughed and made sure everyone was ready, then, using IT **(duh)**, they were home and Goku ran up to the master bedroom's bathroom. Chichi just shook her head and laughed.

"Gohan, go get some different clothes on."

"Okay."

"Mommy, can Goten and I go get some dinosaurs to play with?"

"Only two each."

"Yay! Come on, Goten!"

They ran upstairs to get some dinosaurs and passed Goku.

"Better?"

"Better!"

Hey Mom, should I wear a T-shirt or long sleeve?"

"Whichever, it's pretty cold!"

"I heard both."

They laughed and Goten and Kaina came down.

"Daddy! Look, Mommy said we could take dinosaurs! See?"

He saw the dinosaurs in their hands.

"That's nice! Maybe you could play while Goten and Gohan get their teeth checked?"

"Yeah! And Goten and I could play when we come home, right?"

"Yeah, he and you can sit on Nimbus and play."

"Cool! Wait, what's Nimbus?"

"You'll see!"

"Ready! Let's go so we're not late!"

Goten gulped and Kaina held his hand.

"Don't worry, Big Brother, it'll be okay."

"What if they use the thing? It's really loud!"

Goku transported them there and lifted Goten into his arms as they took their seats in the waiting room.

"Is that the problem?"

"Yeah, it hurts my ears."

"Well, I'll go in with you and talk to them."

"Okay."

"Son Gohan!"

The nurse called as she opened the door. As he walked by, he kissed Goten's head and told him to be brave.

"You know, Goten, this is Gohan's dentist. They know Gohan needs earbuds, so maybe it'll be easy for you, too."

"I hope. 'Cause I'd be fine if it wasn't loud."

"Goten, let's play dinosaurs!"

Goku laughed and shushed her.

"You have to be quiet in here, or no one can hear their names be called."

"Oh, sorry, Daddy."

"Don't worry about it. Just play dinosaurs, okay?"

"K."

After a few minutes of whispered dinosaur roars, the nurse stepped through the door.

"Son Goten!"

He gulped and set the dinosaurs down and grabbed Goku's hand. Thy stepped through the door and the nurse smiled.

"So which of you is Goten?"

"I am, miss."

"Such manners. How old are you, Goten?"

"S-Seven."

"Well, you seem pretty big for a seven-year-old. Are you sure you're Goten?"

"Yep! I know because my little sister and I are 3 years apart!"

"Oh, well that's cool! So, do you like the dentist?"

She was walking them to the room as she talked.

"Well, I don't like the thing that goes on your teeth, 'cause it's too loud. Gohan said so too."

"Gohan? Oh, you must be his little brother,"

She turned to Goku.

"Does he have acute hearing, also?"

"Yeah, runs in my side of the family."

"Oh, well we'll take care of that!"


	8. Chapter 8

Kaina waited with Chichi; growing more impatient by the minute.

"Mommy?"

"What is it, honey?"

"I want Goten to play. And Gohan."

"I know, honey, but we have to wait."

She picked up the dinosaurs from the floor, placed them in her seat and held her hands out for Chichi to lift her into her lap. She sniffled. Apparently, she wasn't good at waiting.

"It's alright, baby. We'll be out of here in no time."

Goku was combing through Goten's hair with his fingers to calm him.

"It's alright, buddy. Don't worry."

His other hand held Goten's. Eventually, he opened his mouth and let them check. The doctor removed Goten's earbuds after turning the light off.

"You're good to go! Keep those teeth clean."

"Okay!"

He turned to Goku.

"They didn't use the thing, Dad!"

"I know! That means you've been taking care of those teeth."

He picked him up and they walked out and Gohan joined them.

"Okay, let's get going. I don't think your sister's very patient."

"We can play dinosaurs!"

"Shhh. Yes, you can play dinosaurs, but when we leave, alright? I think Mom brought the car, but if not you guys can sit on Nimbus."

"I like both those ideas!"

"I know you do."

They walked out and Chichi was holding Kaina and smiling.

"So, how'd it go?" She asked as they walked out.

"I'm good, except for one cavity that they filled. But it wasn't bad, so there wasn't much to fill."

"That's good! What about you, Goten? I didn't hear you screaming."

"My teeth were just fine! They didn't have to use the thing!"

"Good. Ready to go? We're going to let you guys skip school today and we'll go to Bulma's."

"Now we can play longer with Trunks!"

"Yep! And I brought the car so that you two, possibly three, could play dinosaurs."

Then, she uncapsuled the car and set Goten's old booster seat up in the back right. After they buckled in, Goku got in the driver's seat and Chichi in the passenger's seat.

"Wow, Dad! I didn't know you could drive!"

He chuckled and buckled up.

"Yeah, just ask Gohan. He was there when I got my license!"

"Yeah, that was scary. I'm surprised you guys passed!"

He laughed again, and off they went.

***-Time skip: 20 minutes-***

They had finally arrived; surprisingly without an accident or close call.

"Come on, guys, let's go."

He went to the back to unbuckle Kaina and lifted her sleeping form into his arms and held Goten's hand.

"Ready?"

They all nodded. As Gohan rang the doorbell, Bulma opened the door at the same time.

"Hey, guys! Come in!"

_'__The plan's coming together, so far.'_ Goku thought.

Chichi caught the thought and giggled.

_'__Sure is. You put the things in the trunk, right?'_

_'__Yep! Almost everything's ready.' _

_'__That's good.'_

_'__I'll take her to Trunks' room and wake her up. They'll keep her distracted while we finish up.' _

_'__Alright, good luck.' _

He shifted her and walked Goten and Kaina upstairs. Goten led him to Trunks' room and they played.

"Kaina, sweetie, get up."

Her eyes opened and she smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi. Do you wanna play with Goten and Trunks?"

"Yeah, but can I stay with you for a little bit?"

"Sorry, princess, but I have to help Bulma with something. But, I'll come get you in a little while, alright?"

"Okay, Daddy."

She tiredly sat with the boys and smiled. So, he walked downstairs and they got started on the decorations as Bulma brought the cakes out from the fridge. Then Krillin and 18 showed up with Marron.

"Hey, Krillin, 18!"

He bent down to Marron and smiled.

"Goten and Trunks are upstairs, but don't tell any of them about what's going on, okay?"

"Okay! Bye, Uncle Goku!"

He laughed and then helped Chichi with a high-up decoration.

"So, Goku, what's this all about? I thought Goten's birthday was last month."

He laughed.

"Hey, Vegeta!"

He walked in.

"What do you want, Kakarott?"

"Can you explain to Krillin and 18 about Kaina?"

He turned and looked serious.

"Somewhere where she _can't_ hear."

He nodded and walked off.

"Fine, follow me."


	9. Chapter 9

"Sit down and I'll explain."

They did as told and Vegeta sat across from them.

"Kakarott went to check up on a friend of his yesterday on another planet and when he came back he told us the planet was completely dead along with everyone on it; except for her. I'll be honest, I don't think she remembers much because she's been calling him 'Daddy'. Anyways, her birthday is today, so… Yeah."

They nodded.

"Hey, Vegeta?"

He scoffed and turned.

"What is it, Harpy?"

"STOP CALLING ME 'HARPY'!"

She took a deep breath and looked up.

"I need you to go get Kaina and the boys."

"Fine,"

She turned and walked away as they walked their separate ways. He opened the door and she was laying with her head in Goten's lap as the boys played a video game.

"Come on, guys, they're ready."

"Finally! Come on, Sis!"

She was confused as she stood up in between Goten and Trunks.

"Ready for what?"

"Don't worry, Kai, you'll see!" Trunks yelled.

She shrugged and she and Goten went downstairs hand in hand with Trunks' arm around her shoulder. Both boys smiled widely and Vegeta smirked. They got downstairs and they smiled wider **(If possible)** as she stared in wonder.

"Wooow!"

"Happy Birthday, Kaina!"

Goku picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Do you like it?"

She had the widest smile as she nodded.

"Yeah! And it's not pink!"

They laughed and he sat her down by him; Goten in his lap. They had her open presents **(Bulma and Chichi went shopping and put different names on different boxes. Example: ****_From Uncle Krillin, Auntie 18, and Marron_****) **She was so happy! She'd never had a birthday party before! Mostly because she never had any friends. But that didn't matter right now, because now… Now she had friends. Now she had shoulders to lean on. After that, it was lunch time, and Goku, Chichi, Gohan, and Bulma got up to prepare it. Since the time was right, Vegeta waved Kaina over.

"Hi!"

He smiled seemingly for the first time.

"I have something for you, but you have to keep it a secret, okay?"

"Okay!"

She held her pinky out.

"Pinky promise."

His smile disappeared into a smirk as he wrapped his pinky around hers.

"You ready?" She nodded and tilted her head to the side. From behind his back, he pulled out a stuffed bear. It was white, and had a turquoise shirt on that went halfway down the stomach **(Just imagine an albino Winnie the Pooh with a blue shirt)**. She smiled and carefully took it into her arms.

"It's so pretty!" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Uncle Vegeta!"

He patted her back until she let go.

"No problem. Now, you better go in there before they notice you're gone."

"But what do I say if they ask where it came from?"

"Then you can tell only that person, but tell them not to tell."

"Okay! Do you wanna come with me?"

She held her free hand up and out.

"Fine."

He put on his tough guy act and held her hand. Goku turned and laughed, then told Chichi.

"Aww, how cute."

"I think that's from Vegeta, so don't ask about it."

"Hi, Daddy, hi, Mommy! Whatcha doin'?"

"Makin' lunch. Oh, I almost forgot. Big Brother, Bubba, and Trunks gotcha something. They're in Trunks' room. They wanted me to tell you to go upstairs."

"Okay, I will!"

She ran up and yelled.

"I'll be back soon! Maybe!"

He laughed and shook his head. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Kaina. Can I come in?"

"Hold on, in a few seconds."

"Okay!"

She sat down by the door and Vegeta walked up.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting."

"Alright."

He walked past her and into the bathroom.

"Okay, you can come in, now!"

She opened the door a crack.

"Now?"

"Yep!"

Gohan opened the door all the way and smiled. The younger boys handed her a present.

"Sorry, but we had to wrap it."

"Is that why I had to wait?"

"Yep!"

She giggled and opened it to find a green Gi with a blue undershirt and obi along with black training shoes. She gasped and tackled Goten and Trunks in a hug, and then Gohan.

"Thank you, guys! Thank you thank you thank you! It's awesome!"

"Now you can train with us!" Goten yelled.

"Guess we don't need to ask if she likes it."

The littles all laughed.

"Go into the bathroom and try it on!"

"Okay!"

She knocked on the bathroom door, first. After no response, she cracked the door and peeked in. No one. So, she skipped in and closed the door behind her. After an oddly speedy change, she folded her clothes and walked back into the room.

"They fit!"

Gohan laughed and fixed her obi.

"There, now it fits."

"Can I keep this on?"

"Yep."

She set her clothes down by the bed and they walked downstairs at the call of lunch.


	10. Chapter 10

***-Time skip: 8:07 p.m.-***

They had just had dinner and were still at Bulma's. The kids had all went to Trunk's room after they ate, so it was just the adults. Trunks, Goten, and Gohan were playing a video game, Krillin, 18, and Marron left a little after lunch, and Kaina was asleep resting her head in Goten's lap.

"Hey, Trunks?"

"Yeah, Goten?"

"You think out parents would let you stay the night? I mean, I'm pretty sure Kaina would be just as excited as I would be to wake up and get to play together."

Gohan laughed and gave them a tip.

"Well, if you really wanna know something to help convince them, I'd suggest you ask Kaina first, and then all three of you go ask."

"Yeah! I'll wake her up after this level."

"Are you sure Trunks?"

"Yeah, I bet I could wake her up."

Gohan jumped in; both in the game, and into the conversation.

"Well, she's not too hard to wake up, so you have a pretty great chance."

"Dang it, Gohan! Don't corner me! You know your character is bigger than mine!"

"Yeah, but yours has different, better powers."

The adults laughed as Trunks continued to yell at Gohan.

"Well, I'm sure she's asleep, so I'm gonna get her and we'll be going."

"Alright, Chichi and I have a conversation to continue."

He went upstairs and knocked on Trunks' door. Kaina sat up and opened it since none of the boys were paying attention.

"Ready to go, princess?"

She nodded as he picked her up.

"But can Trunks stay the night? Please?"

"Sure, but you have to ask Bulma."

She nodded, and he took her downstairs. Goten threw his hands up in victory!

"Yes! I finally beat you guys!"

The other two sighed when Trunks noticed.

"Hey, guys, where's Kai?"

They looked around the room.

"Uh-oh… They must've came to get her while we weren't paying attention!"

They heard footsteps, and Goku came in; Kaina smiling sleepily.

"Hey, Trunks, let's get your stuff. Your Mom said you could stay over."

"Yes!"

They all jumped up and got ready.

"Ready, everyone?"

"Yep!"

They walked downstairs; Goku holding Goten and Kaina while Gohan held Trunks. It made everything easier.

"Hey, Chi. We're going to go get them in the car, and I'll use my Instant Transmission to get everything ready, k?"

"Alright, I'll meet you there."

He put Kaina in her seat after Goten crawled into the middle and buckled her.

"Can you buckle him, please, Gohan?"

"Way ahead of you."

He kissed the little's heads, walked to the passenger's seat, kissed Gohan's head, waved goodbye, and IT'd out of there.

"Okay, now to paint her dresser."

He gently took the clothes out; keeping them folded, and took the drawers out. Then, he walked into Chichi and his room, bent down to reach under the bed, and snatched up two paint cans and some brushes. Then he sat down, and got to work.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Can we go now?"

"In a few minutes, I have to talk to Bulma about something important." "Okay." She rubbed her eyes and Trunks, Gohan and Goten continued to talk about training and Gi's. Speaking of Gi's…

"Hey, Kaina? Where'd you put your clothes after you changed?"

"By Trunks' bed… Oops, I forgot them."

"Don't worry, I'll get 'em. Goten, stay here, I'll be right back."

"Okay!"

He held Kaina's hand and leaned his head against her car seat.

"Are you tired?"

Goten turned to Trunks and winked.

"Yep, I'm really tired."

Trunks looked at him confused and Goten waved it off with his spare hand. Gohan ran back and opened the back door quietly.

"What are you doing, Gohan?"

"Shhh,"

Goten covered his mouth.

"I'm putting her clothes back here."

He put them under her feet since she couldn't reach the floor.

"Ready to go, guys?"

They nodded and Gohan got in with Chichi.

"What were you doing, Gohan, I thought you were already in the car?"

"I had to go get Kaina's clothes from Trunk's room."

"Why wasn't she wearing them!?"

"No, Mom, she just changed! See?"

He pointed to the back seat where Goten and Kaina were asleep while Trunks had his hand out of the window acting like his fingers were running on the sidewalk.

"Oh, okay."

She playfully hit Gohan in his chest and laughed as she backed out of the driveway.

"Don't do that again, you scared me."

"You scared yourself."

They laughed and started the long journey home.


	11. Chapter 11

Goku finished painting her bedframe, and her dressers. He promised they'd paint the walls together, so he left them the color they were; cerulean blue. Meanwhile, Chichi and the others were halfway home.

"Hey, Mom?"

"Yes, Goten?"

"Does it usually take this long to get home?"

She laughed.

_'__He flies too much.' _

"Yes, it usually takes this long. Why?"

"It doesn't seem like it when we fly. And why do you keep stopping?"

She sighed, as she'd have a lot of explaining to do. But, before anything could come out of her mouth, Trunks started to explain.

"Thank Dende."

Gohan laughed and his Mom looked over to him.

"Gohan?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how to drive, right?"

Trunks and Goten stopped talking and listened in.

"Yeah, why?"

"You wanna drive? I'll pull over so we can switch."

He nodded excitedly.

"I've only driven a few times, though."

"Really? When?"

She was upset hearing he already experienced his first few times without her.

"Well, Videl didn't know how to drive, so when her plane broke down I drove her to school and back for a few days. Though they weren't as long of drives like this, so I'm excited!"

Goten was amazed at his big brother in the front seat.

"Wait, so you're telling me all of you know how to drive? Why don't we drive more often!?"

Chichi and Gohan laughed.

"Well, Goten, if you want us to drive more, just tell us next time."

"Oh, I will. Just you wait!"

Gohan merged back into traffic and took a right.

"Gohan, where are you going?"

"Bulma told me about this shortcut when I started school for when I had friends that wanted to come over."

She nodded. She was hoping for the best, but was prepared for the worst. Then the crying started. Trunks and Goten once again stopped conversing and turned to Kaina. Chichi unbuckled herself, then reached back, unbuckled Kaina, and brought her into her lap.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"I had a scary dream."

"Don't worry, it's just a dream."

Goten and Trunks started their conversation up again, and Gohan turned up to a side street that led them near their mountain home.

"Huh, you were right. Good job, Gohan!"

He smiled and parked the car in front of the house. Then the boys got out and Chichi came out with Kaina. She was cat napping… For now. Goku opened the door for them and poked Kaina's arm.

"Come on, princess, I need to show you something."

Chichi set her down and they all followed Goku after he motioned for them to follow. They stopped at a door she hadn't seen before. "What room is this, Daddy?"

"Open it, and you'll know."

She opened the door and looked in awe.

"Wooooooooooooow! It's so pretty!"

"Do you like your new room?"

She nodded and hugged him.

"Oh, and Goten?"

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow, we're gonna paint yours and Gohan's walls, too!"

"Yeah! Now they won't be green!"

"What's wrong with green?"

"I don't really like green."

"You're crazy."

They laughed and all the kids went to play.

"Hey, Chi?"

"Huh?"

He walked up behind her as she folded a blanket and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her right shoulder. "

What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm bored. I was going to ask if you'd wanna watch a movie with me later."

"Of course I will. Just make sure to pick a good one."

He stayed where he was; even when she dropped a towel, but he wouldn't let her bend down to pick it up.

"Goku, I need to get the towel, honey."

"Nah, it can wait."

"It's the last one."

"…"

"Please, just let me finish?"

He gave in and sighed.

"Fine." She smiled and picked it up. After she folded it, he helped put them up, and then they sat down on the couch.

"Goku?"

"Huh?"

"Do you… Nevermind."

He laid his head in her lap and looked up at her.

"What?"

She hated when he did that. Every time he did that, he did it because he knew she wasn't telling the truth.

_'__Why does he have to be smart enough to know this?' _

"I heard that, thank you very much."

She sighed and combed through his hair with one hand and held his hand with the other.

"You know what I meant."  
"I know very well what you meant. So... What were you saying before?"

"Well, I mean, do you ever miss it being just us? You know, the two of us?"


	12. Chapter 12

He let go of her hand to grab around her waist, despite laying down.

"Yeah, but if we were to go back to how it was before, I'd probably miss this more."

She smiled. He could the wisest person when you least expected it.

"Wanna find something to watch?"

"Yeah, but first…"

Goku sat up, made Chichi get up, laid down, and laid her on his chest.

"Better?"

She held his hand as his other stroked her hair.

"Much better."

They looked for a few minutes but found nothing interesting.

"You wanna try looking, Chi?"

She grabbed the remote and went to the comedy section. She looked at him to see how he'd react. But, he just looked as if she were still scrolling… Odd. So, she went through and found nothing.

"Well, what now?"

"Music and talk?"

She laughed and nodded. So he turned YouTube® on and they talked for about 3 hours before Goten came in.

"Mom?"

She looked to him and greeted him with a soft smile; one Goten or Goku hadn't seen in years.

"Can you and Dad come play?"

"In a little bit, honey. Dad and I are talking."

Her voice was also calmer than usual.

"Okay, then. Have fun!"

He ran back upstairs to play and they talked a little longer before they realized it was 2 hours past the children's bedtime. So they went up to the room to get them ready, but they were already all passed out on the floor. Goku had to pick Gohan up and take him to his room, then he put Trunks and Goten into the bed and tucked them in while Chichi tucked Kaina into bed. Then they turned the lights out around the house and got themselves ready for bed.

"Hey Chi, we need to do that more often."

"Do what?"

"Talk. I realized when you talked to Goten that you spoke in a softer voice, and you seemed more peaceful and calm."

He laid next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sounds good to me," She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips.

Then he smiled a small smile; one he hadn't smiled since they first got married. Or when they found out she was pregnant with Gohan. It'd been almost 16 years since he'd done that.

_'__Maybe he's right.'_

"What's on your mind, babe? You seem to be spacing out on me."

She nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"No, just thinking."

"What about?"

"When we were younger. Like when Gohan was born. You know, before times got bad."

He rested his chin atop her head.

"Well, on the bright side, everything's okay now."

"Yeah."

***-Timeskip: 2:45 a.m.-***

Goku was asleep, and Chichi was, too. Until something woke her up. She shook him awake.

"Goku! Goku, someone's downstairs."

He sat up and looked around and seen his panic-stricken wife.

"Chichi, what's wrong?"

"Someone's downstairs. I don't know if it's one of the kids again or what, but it's not funny."

He pecked her lips and went downstairs; leaving her to wait and worry. He went and checked all the rooms… Everyone was in bed and sleeping which meant one thing… There was an unknown intruder. When he got downstairs, he didn't see anything. But, when he took a closer look, he did see something, not someone. It was Kaito. Was it a vision or was Kaito breaking the rules of the afterlife? He didn't care; either way, he'd listen.

"K-Kaito?" He asked in a low voice.

"Goku."

He smiled and held back tears.

"Hey, how's heaven treating you, buddy?"

"Good. How's Kaina?"

"She's great. We just celebrated her birthday earlier."

"I'm glad. Thank you for taking care of her."

"N-No problem. Anything for you."

"Well, I have to go before they notice I'm gone and Yemma sends me to hell."

They laughed and shared farewells. Then he looked around for anything. Finding nothing, he went upstairs to Chichi, who greeted him with open arms.

"What's wrong, Goku? Is everything okay?"

He cried into her shoulder.

"I'm fine, but I saw something I'll probably never forget."

"What was that?"

"Kaito with a halo."

He cried more intensely and she leaned back with Goku laying in between her legs; his head on her shoulder. She just laid her head on his and stroked his head.

"What do you mean? Goku, honey, what are you talking about?"

"I-I saw Kaito. H-He said th-that he came t-to check on Kaina's wellbeing. B-But… But it hurt after seeing his corpse, and then seeing him with a halo."

He continued sobbing and she felt bad for having him go down there, now.

_'__Kami, I should've gone down there myself…' _

He slowly stopped crying and fell asleep on her chest. She covered both him and herself and she fell asleep soon afterward.


	13. Chapter 13

***-Time skip: 3:00 a.m.-***

Kaina sat up in her bed.

_'__It's cold,' _

She thought as she turned to the window.

_'__I'll just close the window!'_

She unlatched it from its spot, but it slammed down unexpectedly onto her hand. Kaina yelped and pulled her hand back. She ran to Goku and Chichi's room, but the door was locked. So, she went to the next room… Goten's. She tried not to let the blood from her hand drip onto the wood floor, so she walked faster. She let go of her hand and knocked on his door. Trunks, being the only light sleeper among the Saiyans, got up and opened the door.

"Hey, Kaina. What's wrong?"

She held her hand out and sniffled.

"What happened? How'd you do that?!"

She shushed him.

"Don't wake Mommy and Daddy. Anyways, I tried to close the window, but it slammed onto my hand."

"Okay, let's get you to Gohan, okay?"

She nodded, and he held her like she was his little sister: protectively.

*knock knock* "Gohan, can we come in?"

"We?" Came a muffled response.

"Yeah, it's really important."

There was a sigh, and then the door opened.

"What's wrong, guys?"

_'__I expected Trunks and Goten, not Trunks and Kaina!' _

"M-My hand."

He knelt down.

"What happened, sissy?"

"I tried to shut my window, b-but it. It smashed my hand."

He picked her up and ushered Trunks back into the room.

"Let's clean it off, and then wrap it up, alright?"

"Alright, Bubba."

They went into the medicine cabinet and got out the Neosporin, medical tape, and the gauze, along with a wet, warm, rag.

"Let me see."

She held it up for him to inspect it.

"That's a really deep cut."

He wiped her hand and she winced in pain.

"I know, it hurts. But, you have to let me do it, or you'll get sick."

"I never stopped you."

He nodded; confirming some internal questions and went back to cleaning her hand. After he got the blood flow to calm down, he put Neosporin on and then wrapped her hand with the gauze.

"There you go, sissy."

"Thank you, Bubba."

She held his hand after they were done and they went to his room.

"Next time, tell someone when you need your window down, okay?"

"Got it!"

He laid down and she laid with her head in the crook of his neck.

"Night, Bubba."

"Night, Sissy."

***-Time skip: 5:30 a.m.-* **

Chichi sat up along with Goku, who turned the alarm off.

"Good morning, Chi."

"Good morning, honey. Sleep well?"

He shrugged and got up. She got up with him and hugged his waist from behind as he opened the closet.

"Are you still upset?"

"Kinda."

He turned and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know, honey, it's alright."

"I love you."

That shocked her, to say the least.

_'__He's never said it first. Must be serious.'_

"I love you, too."

"By the way, you let your mental barriers down."

"Really?"

He laughed.

"Well, you did!"

"So, you heard?"

"Yeah, and you're right."

"Which part?"

"Second part. I've said it first quite a few times."

She laughed and leaned on him.

"Let's get dressed. The kids need to be up soon."

"Alright. You find what you need to wear, while I use the bathroom."

"Okay, but hurry, I need a shower."

"So do I."

"Then _we_ need a shower."

He laughed and shut the door. Then, in walked Kaina.

"Morning, Mommy."

She turned and smiled.

"Morning, sweetheart,"

Then she looked closer.

"Baby, what happened to your hand?"

"I tried to close the window last night, but it smashed my hand. So I tried to wake Goten up, but Trunks woke up, and he took me with him to wake Gohan. Then Trunks went to bed, and Gohan made it all better. Then, I went to sleep with Gohan."

"Let me see."

She came closer and held her hand out. Chichi unwrapped it and her heart skipped a beat or two.

"Oh my Kami, Kaina, that's a deep cut!"

Goku walked out and seen what Chichi was looking at.

"Kaina, what happened, princess?"

"I tried to close the window last night, but it smashed my hand."

"Well, it doesn't look infected or anything so that's good. Gohan did well."

"Did Gohan help you?"

"Yeah."

"Good. If anyone knows about wounds, it's Gohan."

"Daddy's right, you know. Gohan's had the most training with that kinda stuff." She stated as she wrapped Kaina's hand again.

"I'm still kinda tired."

Goku smiled and picked her up; laying her in Chichi and his bed.

"Then you can lay here. Mommy and I have to take a shower and get ready to get the others up."

"Okay."

He smiled as he got out his Gi and they went into the bathroom.


	14. Chapter 14

***-Time skip: 5:50 a.m.-***

Goku and Chichi stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"I'll get started on breakfast. I need you to get the kids up."

"Got it."

He kissed her cheek and went out of the bedroom door. She just smiled and went to the bedside to wake Kaina.

"Gohan? Gohan, come on, time to get up."

Not a single movement made.

"Gohan, bub, time to get up. Come on, you're gonna be late!"

His voice was sterner. Gohan opened his eyes and was surprised to see Goku at his bedside; smiling.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Time to get up, bub, or you're gonna be late to school."

"I'm gonna be late?"

"If you don't get up, I said. Meaning if you don't eat soon, you'll never make it on time."

"Oh. Okay, that's better."

"Yeah, you're on time right now. But, you need to get ready."

He smiled and nodded, so Goku left Gohan's room and went into Goten's room.

"Goten, time to get up, buddy!"

He turned over and smiled.

"Morning, Dad."

"Morning, Buddy. Ready to go downstairs?"

He held his arms open, and Goten crawled into them. He laid his head on Goku's shoulder as he walked.

"Dad?"

"Huh?"

"I think I wanna go to sleep after breakfast. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is! I'm fine with you going back to bed entirely."

Goten laughed and nuzzled into the side of his neck. Goku heard the shower water start, meaning Gohan was finally up.

_'__Hopefully, he has enough hot water.'_

Then Kaina came downstairs and held Goku's hand.

"Good morning, Daddy."

"Morning, princess."

She smiled and he tried not to laugh at her outfit. She had a purple skirt, long, orange socks, and a red wife beater.

"Are you still tired?"

"Uh-huh."

"I can tell."

"Goku, come here real quick, please."

He laid Goten down and covered him after setting Kaina down. Then, he turned on some cartoons for them.

"What's wrong, Chi?"

"I have an important question."

"What's that?"

"What. In. THE world. Is she wearing?"

He laughed quietly.

"I have no clue. I tried so hard not to laugh, but wow."

She laughed with him.

"She should've just waited."

"Daddy?"

They stopped laughing and turned around.

"Hey, there! What's wrong?"

"Can I get back into jammies?"

"Of course! Come on."

He lifted her into his arms and took her back upstairs.

"Hey, Mom? Do you want any help?"

"Don't worry, I've got it, Gohan. Are you almost ready for school?"

"Yep! I'm all packed up!"

"Good. Now, breakfast is almost ready, so make sure Goten's awake, alright?"

"Will do."

He walked over to the couch where Goten was sprawled out; eyes threatening to shut.

"Goten, come here."

He looked over and crawled into Gohan's lap as Goku walked downstairs with Kaina; who was now wearing her dinosaur pajamas.

"Much better!" She yelled.

"I agree. Now, come on! It's breakfast time!"

Everyone walked up to the table. Like last time, Goku gave Kaina a serving as Chichi got her own, and then gave the signal for the boys to eat.

***-Time skip: 6:30 a.m.-***

"Bye guys! I'll see you after school!"

"Bye, Gohan! Be good!"

"Have fun at school!"

"Bye, Bubba!"

"See ya later Gohan!"

Gohan left knowing that his siblings would be waiting for his return.

_'__Huh… I didn't notice how warm it felt knowing I have yet another happy face to come home to.' _

But, once again, he didn't know what he was in for.

"Hey, Dad?"

"What's wrong, Goten?"

"I wanna go back to bed."

"Me too. I'm still tired."

He picked them both up.

"Well then, do you want to lay down together?"

"Yeah."

"I'm fine with that."

"Alright. I'll lay you in Gohan's bed." Then he put his head down; level to theirs.

"But don't tell Gohan, alright?"

They giggled and promised him; yawning and rubbing their eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

***-Time skip: 8:30 a.m.-* **

Goten and Kaina walked downstairs and up to the couch. They both climbed into Chichi's lap and laid their heads on her chest.

"Morning, Mom."

"Good morning, Mommy."

She smiled and held them close.

"Good morning, my babies. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. Gohan's bed is comfortable."

"I know. Gohan let me sleep with him last night."

She held up her bandaged hand to Goten.

"What happened to your hand?"

"I tried to shut the window last night, and it smashed my hand."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I didn't even cry 'cause I'm so brave!"

Chichi laughed.

"Is that so?"

"Yep! Hey, Mommy?"

"Huh?"

"Where's Daddy at?"

"He's outside. Why?"

"Can I go find him?"

"Sure, but don't go too far, alright?"

"Okay!"

She climbed off of the couch and ran to the door… Only to discover that she couldn't reach the doorknob yet.

"Mommy, can you open the door, please? I can't reach it."

She stood up with Goten on her hip and turned the doorknob for her.

"Thanks, Mommy!"

"You're welcome, honey."

She ran outside and Chichi turned her head to Goten, who was asleep on her shoulder.

"Please, don't tell me you're sick,"

She thought aloud.

"I can still remember Gohan's first time being sick, and it was terrible."

Then, it happened… He sneezed.

"Okay, you're lying in your own bed."

***-Setting change: Outside-***

"Daaaaaaaaddyyyy! Where aaaaaare youuuuu?"

She had walked only 1 kilometer (1,000 meters) away from the house and in every direction but still couldn't find him.

"Daaaaaaaaddyyyy!"

Still nothing. But, she didn't know who was watching her from above.

"Where'd you go?"

Then the figure jumped down from the trees and walked toward her.

"Daddy?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"What's wrong, princess? Did I scare you?"

She fell down anime style and got up laughing.

"Yeah, you scared me!"

"What are you doing so far away from the house?"

"Mommy said I could come find you. And, I can still see the house, so I'm not _that_ far."

"Really? I can't even see the house!"

He turned to her with a smirk on his face.

"You must have good eyes."

"Maybe. Why were you gone, Daddy?"

"I was training."

"Ooh! I wanna train with you!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! It'll be fun!"

"Alrighty, then. Wanna start now?"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

"But, we have to go home first, get you changed, and tell Mommy that we're going to play. You can't tell her that you're going to train, or she won't let you, alright?"

"Okey-dokey!"

***-Time skip: 4:00 p.m.-***

Chichi was sitting on Goten's bed and taking his temperature as she worried about her oldest son.

"Where could your brother be? He's late."

Just then, Gohan landed in the yard and stood frozen in fear, happiness, and astonishment.

"Umm… Dad?"

"Hi, Bubba! How was school?"

"Good. How about you go play so I can talk to Dad for a minute."

"Okay!"

She ran off; jumping and spinning as she went.

"What do you wanna talk about?"

"Well, first off, were you just sparring with her?"

"Yep!"

"Alright. Now, the second and most important question… HOW IS SHE SUPER SAIYAN?!"

"Training. The same you and Goten did."

"I know, but, is she even Saiyan?"

"Yeah."

"…"

"What?"

"What do you mean 'yeah'? How is she Saiyan?"

"I didn't think about it until she asked me to train, but her father was Saiyan. So was everyone else on her planet."

"I guess Frieza missed some."

They laughed and went off to find Kaina.


	16. Chapter 16

***-Time skip: Two weeks later: 1:45 a.m.-***

Goku held Kaina and Goten in his arms and shushed them as they cried.

"Don't worry, you're alright."

Goten was fading in and out of consciousness as his crying slowly stopped, but Kaina wasn't giving in. He laid Goten in Chichi's arms and continued to rock her.

"Kaina, why are you crying? You have to tell me, baby."

She shook her head no.

"Will you show me?"

She nodded and he put her on the ground. She held his hand, and dragged her behind him, but stopped in front of her bedroom door.

"Go in and show me."

"No, I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"B-Because it's scary."

He bent down onto his knees, and she hugged him. He slowly picked her up and walked into her room; furthering her cries.

"Shhh. Kaina, point to me what's scaring you. "

She pointed to under her bed.

"Anything else?"

She moved her finger from the bed to the closet.

"Is that all?"

She nodded.

"Want me to check?"

She nodded once again.

"Alright."

She set her on her feet and looked under her bed.

"Nothing here."

"M-Maybe i-i-it's in the c-closet."

He picked her back up and he opened the closet and turned the light on.

"Do you see anything?"

"N-No."

"I don't either."

He sat on her bed with her in his lap.

"Do you wanna lay down, now?"

"I wanna sleep with you."

He sighed and walked into the bedroom. Chichi laid back with Goten in her arms watching cartoons.

"Do you wanna sit with Mommy and Goten, or lay with Daddy?"

"I wanna lay with you."

"Good." He walked really quickly in front of the T.V and laid by Chichi with Kaina on his chest. They watched cartoons until the kids fell asleep. After that, Goku went to check around the house, like always, but found nothing. So knowing that, he headed upstairs and laid with Kaina at his side.

"Good night, Daddy."

"Good night, princess. Sleep tight."

"I will." She nuzzled into his chest, and smiled as she dozed off.

***-Time skip: 9:15 a.m.-***

"Daaaddy!"

"What princess?"

"Can we go play?"

She came out dressed in her Gi and he smiled.

"Sure thing, baby. Goten, wanna come play?"

"Yeah!"

"We're gonna have so much fun!"

"Yeah!"

"I wish Bubba could play with us."

Goku smiled and kissed each of their heads.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Gohan will play when he comes home, alright?"

"Alright. Now, let's go play!"

Goten tagged Goku and then they both ran outside laughing.

"Watch out, I'm gonna get you!"

Kaina ran back inside.

"Wait! I forgot to tell you that we're playing a game Goten and I made up!"

"Oh yeah, what's that called?"

"Hide and go tag! You have to count to 15, and we hide, then you have to tag us!"

"Oh, alright. Well you better hide! 1, 2, 3, 4"

She giggled and ran back outside. Chichi laughed and stood leaning on the table.

"Well, at least they're all getting along."

Goku laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. I think Goten and Kaina might have a kind of mental bond or link, though."

"Why's that?"

"Have you noticed how in-sync they've been lately? It's crazy! I don't think they're just thinking alike, I think they're telling each other their ideas through a mental link. Like what happened last night. They're in two separate rooms but pointed to the same exact _spots_ in their rooms. Not to mention, they reacted the same ways."

"You have a point, but I wouldn't be so quick to assume."

"I know. Well, I believe it's been well over 15 seconds, so I'm going to go seeking… Or, tagging. Or both. Whatever, I'm tag-seeking."

She giggled as he walked outside to find the kids.

***-Time skip: 1:15 a.m.-***

Goten and Kaina, once again, woke up simultaneously. They got up, met in the hallway, and decided to split up this time.

"I'll go with Bubba, you go with Daddy and Mommy."

"Nah, I wanna lay with Gohan."

"Okay. Goodnight, Big Brother."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he bent down and wrapped his around her waist.

"Night, sissy."

"Love ya."

"Love you, too. Good luck, and don't let Mom see you awake or she'll get mad."

"Okay. Don't poke Gohan's sides, or he'll swing his arms."

They laughed and she ran to their parent's door and opened it. Goku was sitting up and looked over to Kaina. She'd frozen in place seeing that he was awake.

"What's wrong, princess?"

"I wanna sleep with you."

He waved her over, and she climbed up his side of the bed.

"Is Goten awake, too?"

"Yeah, but he went to Gohan's room."

"Alright then, munchkin, just you and me."

He made her room on his left (He sleeps in the right side of the bed) and she nuzzled into his chest.

"Night, Daddy. I love you."

"Love you, too. Night, Baby."

And with that, we **(finally)** end our story.

**Well, would ya look at that? And I had planned for this to be a short story XD. Anyways, within a few days, I should have a new story started called "Gohan's Terror'. It'll have some of the characters from my other stories, but it will not be related to any of the stories. This chapter was posted on June 30th, 2019, so it should be posted somewhere near the 3rd of July this year. Happy Reading! And don't forget to R&R! Until next time!**


End file.
